Various water treatment facilities are of course well known as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 9,505,642 which issued to Haase et al. on Nov. 29, 2016 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,531,087 which issued to Brase on May 12, 2009. As can readily be appreciated from such prior known systems, water treatment facilities normally comprise various different structures such as, for example, reactors, pumps, compressors, various different tanks, and the like. In connection with liquid storage tanks, for example, conventional liquid storage tanks are, unfortunately, not capable of being erected or assembled in a readily quick manner. Accordingly, the costs involved in assembling the liquid storage tanks are significantly high. In a similar manner, if such conventional liquid storage tanks need to be disassembled, in whole or in part, such as, for example, for maintenance, repair, or the like, the costs involved in such disassembly processes are likewise significantly high. In addition, if a particular liquid storage tank is to be relocated to a different site or water treatment facility, the transportation costs involved in transporting the fully assembled liquid storage tank are likewise significantly high.
Still further, if the treatment processes or treatment capacities, characteristic of a particular water treatment facility, changes with the passage of time, the overall structure of such conventional liquid storage tanks, or their structural configuration, or their size, cannot readily be altered in order to permit such liquid storage tanks to be utilized in conjunction with the new processing or capacity requirements of the water treatment facilities.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved liquid storage tank. An additional need exists in the art for a new and improved liquid storage tank that is capable of being readily and quickly assembled and disassembled. A still additional need exists in the art for for a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being readily and quickly assembled and disassembled.
An additional need exists in the art for for a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being readily and quickly assembled and disassembled so as to significantly reduce assembly and disassembly costs.
An additional need exists in the art for for a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being readily and quickly assembled and disassembled so as to significantly reduce transportation costs when transporting the modular components to an installation site or when relocating the modular components to an alternative installation site.
An additional need exists in the art for a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being assembled so as to effectively have different geometrical configurations such as, for example, a cube, a rectangular parallelepiped, or that of any other polyhedron.
A further need exists in the art for a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being assembled so as to effectively comprise different sections which can effectively provide the liquid storage tank with different overall geometrical configurations such as, for example, that of a cube, a rectangular parallelepiped, or any other polyhedron.
A further need exists in the art for a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being assembled so as to effectively comprise different sections which can effectively provide the liquid storage tank with different treatment processing capabilities and capacities as may be required to desired.
Accordingly, it is an overall objective of the present invention to provide a new and improved liquid storage tank.
An additional overall objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved liquid storage tank that is cap-able of being readily and quickly assembled and disassembled.
A still additional overall objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being readily and quickly assembled and disassembled.
An additional objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being readily and quickly assembled and disassembled so as to significantly reduce assembly and disassembly costs.
An additional overall objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being readily and quickly assembled and disassembled so as to significantly reduce transportation costs when transporting the modular components to an installation site, or when relocating the modular components to an alternative installation site at which the liquid storage tank will be reassembled.
An additional overall objective of the pre-sent invention is to provided a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being assembled so as to effectively have different geometrical configurations such as, for ex-ample, a cube, a rectangular parallelepiped, or that of any other polyhedron.
An additional overall objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being assembled so as to effectively comprise different sections which can effectively provide the liquid storage tank with different overall geometrical configurations such as, for example, that of a cube, a rectangular parallelepiped, or any other polyhedron.
An overall objective of the present invention is to provide a new and improved liquid storage tank that is constructed in a modular manner from a predetermined number and type of basic structural components such that the liquid storage tank is capable of being assembled so as to effectively comprise different sections which can effectively provide the liquid storage tank with different treatment processing capabilities and capacities as may be required to desired.